


Если бы - 2

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ключевые слова: Сладости – как раньше – если бы – тьма</p>
    </blockquote>





	Если бы - 2

**Author's Note:**

> Ключевые слова: Сладости – как раньше – если бы – тьма

За окном – ночная тьма. Тот редкий миг перед самым рассветом, когда даже в большом городе гаснут почти все огни.  
Молодой Император смотрит на свое отражение в оконном стекле. Отражение зыбко, неясно.  
Чем старше он становится, тем чаще говорят о его сходстве с покойным братом. И сердце болезненно сжимается, когда краем глаза он ловит свое отражение в зеркалах.  
Есть раны, которые никогда не заживают. Даже об отце он не тосковал так.

Тяжелые шаги человека в судейских доспехах заставляют его очнуться.  
Баш.  
Зашел посмотреть, все ли в порядке?  
На рабочем столе Императора неведомым образом возникают чашка кофе и вазочка со сладостями. Физиономия у Судьи-Магистра непроницаемая – будто не он тут играет в няньку, хлопочущую над своим питомцем.  
Эта холодная непроницаемость Башу не идет. Выглядит так, будто он пытается сойти за другого. 

Впрочем, Ноа никогда не приходило в голову таскать Ларсе сладости.  
Внешне зеркальное отражение друг друга, они все-таки были такие разные.

А Баш просто никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что мальчик, наконец-то, вырос. Ларса улыбается ему – сердечно, но с оттенком тайной грусти. Благодарит.

Порой бывают такие дни, когда за воспоминаниями почти не видно реальности.  
Холодное спокойное лицо человека, облеченного в доспехи Судьи.  
Собственное отражение.  
Ночь.  
Аркадис.

И вопреки доводами рассудка так хочется – чтобы все было, как раньше. Чтобы все вернулось, и все мертвые воскресли.  
О, если бы это было возможно!

Если бы…


End file.
